Rin Okumura
Rin Okumura is the main protagonist of the manga/anime series Blue Exorcist. He is the son of Satan and the elder, fraternal twin brother of Yukio Okumura. Studying as an Exwire at True Cross Academy, Rin desires to earn a Knight Meister and defeat his biological father. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Okumura is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling in its developmental branch, APEX Underground. Background * Series: Blue Exorcist * Species: Human / Demon hybrid * Age: 16 * Height: 5’8” * Weight: 208 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX (AU) * Debut: July 25, 2013 (FWM); 2015 (real life) * Status: Active * Billed from: Tokyo, Japan * Allies: Yukio Okumura (fraternal brother), Ryuji Suguro, Ryūko Matoi, Rin Tohsaka (somewhat) * Rivals: Eren Jaeger (friendly), Rando * Twitter: @BlueExorcist Professional wrestling career Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground (2013–present) Personality Rin has an extremely compassionate and supportive personality. Rin can be very violent and get into fights (possibly caused by his demon side), but in truth, has a kind heart. He supports his friends and tries to encourage and help them in any way possible. He is also very protective of Yukio and aims to surpass him one day. However, Yukio often finds Rin annoying due to his frequent impulsiveness, stupidity and his care-free attitude, which makes Yukio look down on Rin as much as he looks up to him, making it hard for Rin to be taken seriously by Yukio and his fellow exorcists, making Rin desperate to earn his brother’s approval. He takes offense when Yukio accuses him of killing their father and pointing a gun at him, warning him not to insult him and saying that he isn’t going to fight his brother. Rin is also revealed to be very fragile later on when Yukio begins to show signs of Insanity and Rin can’t find any way to help him. Although he generally hides it, Rin loved his adopted father a great deal and has nothing but good things to say about him. He deeply regrets that the last thing they did was fight, which resulted in Satan taking him over. Much like Yukio, he takes any insult against him very seriously and got really angry when Shura claimed he died like a coward. He also doesn’t like people insulting Yukio, whom he loves and greatly respects. Besides this, however, Rin is surprisingly even-tempered and laid-back and rarely gets angry without a good reason. Rin is often shown to be able to relate to people easily and connect their feelings to his own, such as Shiemi Moriyama’s grief over her grandmother and Ryūji Suguro’s ambition to defeat Satan. He is also able to understand Shiemi’s desperate desire for friends, as he grew up with no friends due to being constantly harassed by bullies, children and rude adults alike. In general, he is often the first one to try and make people feel better if they’re down. He’s not the type of person for school or studying, though he was able to gain a junior high diploma and become an Exwire. Unlike his brother, Rin is immature, which leads other people into believing that he is younger than Yukio; it’s been noted by several people that despite being twins, he and Yukio couldn’t possibly be more different. He is headstrong (literally, as well as metaphorically, as he was able to stop a charging demon twice his height by headbutting it) and is often very open with his friends. However, when his friends found out about his demon heritage, they become afraid of him, thinking that he is unstable which could lead to a catastrophic disaster, but they slowly grew close to him and accepted him during the Kyoto Arc. Despite his usual hot-blooded and obstinate attitude, Rin is often shown to be more sensitive than he lets on, which is shown when he is stuck in Mephisto’s mechanical prison in the Kyoto arc when Shiemi tries to rescue him and he denies her, openly crying, afraid of himself. He is also shown to have a soft spot for animals. In the beginning of the manga, the reason he had gotten into a fight with Reiji Shiratori and his delinquent gang was because they were torturing pigeons. He also attempts (successfully) to tame Kuro without killing him after hearing that he was once Shiro’s familiar. Personal life In wrestling Okumura’s move-set speaks for itself as a brawler, letting his fists and elbows do the talking. As well, he adds strong style wrestling as part of his variety, mixing it up for himself as he evolves in the industry. Finishing moves * The Blue Night (Lifting Single Underhook DDT or a Brainbuster) * The Exorcism (Running Knee Strike to an opponent’s head, sometimes from the second rope) Signature moves * Backhand Chop * Corner Clothesline, sometimes while leaping * Corner Forearm Smash followed by a Bulldog * Death Valley Driver * Double Knee Armbreaker * Elbow Suicida (Suicide Dive transitioned into an Elbow Smash) * Forearm Smash * Headbutt * Kouma Triangle (Running Triangle Choke while using the opponent’s knee for leverage) – also used as a finisher * Knee Strike to the midsection, as a counter to an oncoming opponent * Kurikara Driver (Samoan Driver, sometimes from the second rope) – also used as a finisher * Lariat * Leapfrog Body Guillotine * Lou Thesz Press followed by multiple punches * Multiple kick variations ** Big Boot to a seated opponent ** Double Foot Stomp, sometimes from the top rope ** Front Missile Drop ** Step-up Enzuigiri, sometimes to a cornered opponent or to an opponent on the top rope * Multiple stomps to the chest of an opponent seated in the corner or downed on the mat * Multiple Suplex variations ** Bridging/Release German ** Delayed Vertical Super ** Inverted Exploder ** Rolling Release ** Snap ** Vertical, sometimes delayed * Pointed Elbow Drop, sometimes from the second rope * Powerbomb * Rebound Clothesline to an opponent outside the ring, preceded by sweeping off from the apron * Running Crossbody Block, sometimes followed by multiple punches * Sliding Lariat, sometimes to the back of the opponent's head * True Cross Armbar (Cross Armbreaker, often while rolling or flying) Nicknames * "(The) Son of Satan” Entrance themes * "Core Pride" by UVERworld (AU; July 25, 2013 – present) Championships and accomplishments Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers